


[FANVID] you are a memory

by DoctorIdiot



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, M/M, MY FIRST EVER ACTUALLY, Video, i don't know whether to tag this as english, or spanish, the power of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorIdiot/pseuds/DoctorIdiot
Summary: me, scrolling through berlermo twitter: can y'all post less angsty stuff pleasealso me: *makes this fanvid as a contribution*
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 16





	[FANVID] you are a memory

**Author's Note:**

> listen this is the first ever fanvid that i made ok take it with a grain of salt perhaps
> 
> and also a few tissues bc whew boy,,
> 
> did i post this to all the platforms that i'm on???? yes yes i did

**you are a memory**

****  
  
**Song:** You Are A Memory by Message To Bears

**Summary:** Basically just a walkthrough of Andrés and Martín's relationship???? With an unhealthy dose of pain and a healthy dose of Sergio in it because the man do be a professional third-wheeler.

Feel free to k-word me in the comments. 


End file.
